Plan-de-fuga
by Crazymerha
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hisana fuera una adolescente normal y corriente del siglo XXI? ¿Y si, por accidente, entrara en el Seiretei cuando pretendía asistir a sus colonias musicales? La historia de Byakuya e Hisana en otra realidad. Los personajes no mepertenecen a mí sino a Tite Kubo.
1. I

— Estamos muertas.

Acaricié el césped del prado donde nos habíamos sentado, sin prestarle atención.

— Si estamos muertas, ¿porqué es todo tan real? —puso los ojos en blanco como si fuera algo obvio.

— Evidentemente esto es el "más allá", el cielo, la vida después de la muerte —tiró una piedra que rodó colina abajo—. Da igual como le llames. El resultado es el mismo.

— Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Pero recuerdas algo de tu muerte? Porque si no es así tu idea no tiene sentido.

recordé el rayo que me partió en mi primer dia y me mareé.

— Si que lo recuerdo. Me mató un rayo.

El mareo se convirtió en náuseas y tuve que tumbarme para reponerme.

— A mi también —musité con un hilo de voz.

La expresión de ella se iluminó y esbozó una gran sonrisa que desentonaba con sus tétricas palabras.

— Vale, pues me acabas de dar la razón. Ambas íbamos al campamento de teatro en un dia de tormenta y morimos a la vez.

Me asusté al entender las implicaciones de sus palabras.

— Yume.

— ¿Qué?

— Que yo no iba al campamento de teatro.

— ¿Y...?

Tomé aire antes de darle la noticia.

— Que el de música y el de teatro estaban en pueblos diferentes.

Yume formo una "o" con los labios sin emitir sonido alguno. Casi podías ver su cabeza trabajar en una explicación.

— Bueno —aventuró insegura—, no es tan raro que haya varias tormentas a la vez.

— Ya. Y que mueran dos chicas de la misma edad al mismo tiempo en pueblos separados por quilómetros también es muy normal.

— Por lo menos yo trato de buscar una explicación —gruñó ella—. Sea como sea, no estamos en nuestro mundo. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que esto no es normal? —levantó la palma de la mano y concentró reiatsu en ella de forma que empezó a iluminarse con un resplandor azulado.

— Bueno, puede que no sea lo más habitual pero...—me miró con tal asco que me tuve que interrumpir—. Vale, no. No es normal en absoluto pero, ¿que quieres hacer?

— Escapar —exclamó convencida—. Sea como sea tenemos que salir de aquí. Si tienes razón y estamos vivas este no es un buen lugar...

— Y si estamos muertas seguro que hay un lugar mejor —completé.


	2. II

— Tenemos que arreglar este pelo —Yume me miraba con aspecto crítico.

— ¿Por?

— Porque en algun momento de tu vida decidiste que era buena idea teñirte de azul —señaló—. No te preocupes, solo hay que cortarlo por donde acaba tu color natural.

Acepté con un asentimiento. Si eso tenía que ayudarnos a escapar pues adelante.

Seguimos debatiendo el plan durante otro largo rato; ella quería irse de noche y cuanto antes pero yo pensé que sería más prudente esperar un poco e irnos de madrugada, cuando todos nos supondrían entrenando.

Seguimos mi plan tres días más tarde. No teníamos mucha información aparte de que había que encontrar a Kukaku Shiba pero eso y la esperanza de escapar era suficiente para nosotras.

*

Partimos al amanecer de un día de lluvia. El sol se se asomaba timidamente tras las densas nubes pero apenas iluminaba las calles con una luz pálida y mortecina.

Llegamos al límite del Seiretei y cruzamos el muro con la excusa de una patrulla rutinaria. Después empezamos a avanzar de forma insegura.

Al cabo de varias horas tuvimos que aceptar que estábamos perdidas. Andábamos en círculos y habíamos tenido que escapar dos veces de gente agresiva.

Si volver no era una opción era porque no sabíamos hacerlo.

El panorama era un auténtico desastre.

— Solo un poco más... —Yume fue bruscamente interrumpida por su capitán; un chico joven de pelo blanco y ojos azules.

— ¡Yume! —grité en vano cuando la dejó inconsciente de un certero golpe en la nuca.

Él me miró con desagrado y, antes de irse velozmente con una Yume dormida en la espalda, añadió:

— Kuchiki vendrá en cualquier momento.

Me estremecí con la mención de mi capitán. El que hasta, ahora, pensaba que era un monitor.

Tal y como Hitsugaya había previsto, Kuchiki apareció a mi lado, silencioso como un suspiro, y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar me agarró por la cintura, se me cargó al hombro como si fuera un saco de cemento y volvió a toda velocidad al cuartel.

Una vez ahí me depositó en el suelo frente a Renji.

— Tenías razón —admitió este—. Quería fugarse. ¿La va a desterrar?

— Dejaré que se explique.

Me miraron los dos, esperando una reacción por mi parte.

— Byakuya...—le llamaba por el nombre desde que había descubierto que "Kuchiki" era el apellido.

No parecía molestarse por eso.

— Byakuya —repetí. Quería sonar firme y convencida pero las palabras salieron en forma de suplica—. No debería estar aquí. Soy de la otra orilla, soy humana.

Él alzó una ceja, como si esperase una explicación más detallada.

Supe que si le contaba toda la verdad me arriesgaba a que me mandaran de vuelta al mundo humano, cosa que aún no quería hacer. Pero si no lo hacía el lo sabría y entonces lo perdería todo en ambos mundos. Así que le expliqué toda la historia desde el principio.


End file.
